Deft
by Pandora Von Christ
Summary: Negan cumple con sus amenazas. (Traducción).


**Disclaimer:** ¡Nada me pertenece! Los personajes pertenecen a **Robert Kirkman** y la historia no sé a quien, ya que fue publicado como un trabajo huérfano —que en Ao3 es cuando un autor elimina su cuenta pero quiere que lo que ha escrito continúe en el archivo—, así que todo el crédito va para esa maravillosa persona (esta es una traducción).

 **Personajes:** Negan, Rick Grimes, Carl Grimes.

 **Pairing:** Regan/Negick (Negan/Rick Grimes).

 **Warnings:** M/M, divergencia canónica, violencia, muerte de un personaje, consentimiento dudoso.

Los acontecimientos que se narran aquí tendrían lugar en/después del episodio 7×16 de The Walking Dead: **_The first day of the rest of your life_** (El primer día del resto de tu vida).

El original pueden encontrarlo en **AO3** con el mismo nombre: ** _Deft_** (Hábil).

En vista de lo que se viene en TWD para Rick Grimes, quise compartir esto con ustedes cuanto antes —tan oscuro como este fic es mi ánimo en este momento por lo de Rick :'(—.

¿Espero que lo disfruten?

* * *

 **Deft**

* * *

Es una maldita tragedia. Es lo primero que piensa. E incluso en su mente, hay una macabra chispa de humor negro. Como si sonriendo todo fuera a arreglarse.

Y es que todo _iba_ a arreglarse.

Era obvio que el Pequeño Asesino Serial era peligroso. Ya lo sabía. Con el tiempo sería una amenaza mayor que su padre. Porque el chico sabe lo que Negan sabe. Que todos simplemente son bolsas de carne inútiles, y vivir es un juego. Uno que solo tiene pequeños momentos salpicados de felicidad. Esta realmente no es una razón para seguir viviendo, pero Negan siempre ha estado programado para sobrevivir. Tampoco existe una razón para mantener vivo a alguien más, excepto para satisfacer sus propias necesidades.

No es despiadado. Necesita serlo. Los niños le despiertan un extraño impulso protector. Necesita sentir el toque de alguien, de sus esposas, ya que a veces, cuando ha pasado demasiado tiempo sin ningún tipo de contacto humano, la piel le pica y le duele. Sabe aquello por los años que pasó solo, sustituyendo compañeros que mueren fácilmente, como si estuvieran jugando a las palmas. Necesita distraerse con otras personas.

Pero eso es todo lo que realmente son —distracciones.

Se siente orgulloso de Carl, un poco. No es algo paternal, a decir verdad, a pesar de lo que dice. Es más como el entrenador en él que ha llevado a un perdedor a las finales. Dejó que el muchacho se saliera con la suya en demasiadas ocasiones. Así se lo dice a Rick.

A Rick, que _ya-no-está-roto_.

Si alguna vez lo estuvo. Pero no— Negan lo sabe bien. Estaba roto. _Está_ roto. Solo que ahora lo está de una manera continua y apática. Cansado, asustado, y piensa que no está roto. Pero está roto.

La mirada de Rick es fría, desafiante.

Lástima por sus bonitas manos.

Es jodido que ya se esté lamentando por ellas, incluso antes de matar a Carl. Al menos puede reconocerlo. Cuando escuchan el grito de Michonne, Negan solo puede sentir un vago agradecimiento. Será diferente, con la amante de Rick fuera del camino. Con su hijo fuera del camino. Sin nada que quede entre ellos. Solo piel en carne viva con alcohol ardiente.

El muchacho le cae bien. En realidad no quiere derramar su sangre, ni mucho menos que esté en sus manos. Ha tenido fantasías en las que está cubierto con la sangre de Rick, ni siquiera le importa cuando es la sangre de otras personas; pero derramar la sangre de Carl le parece un sacrilegio.

Rick se odiará por esto cuando esté en su sano juicio. Negan capitaliza esto por adelantado. Se sitúa justo delante del hombre.

—Bueno, Rick, tú elegiste esto. De verdad, no sé qué más pude haber hecho para advertirte. Esta no es una advertencia, es un castigo. Ahora voy a matar a Carl. Lo haré de un limpio y duro golpe. Trataré de hacerlo de un golpe. Porque me cae bien. Solo quiero que te metas eso en la cabeza y pienses en ello por un minuto. Voy a matar a Carl y luego Lucille aquí te va a quitar las manos.

La respuesta de Rick es un refrito de lo dicho en su primera noche. No menciona a Carl en la amenaza. Negan lo entiende, no puede. Porque no hay esperanza. Ambos saben que va a hacerlo. Una lágrima se desliza por su rostro. No puede llorar más, advierte Negan —el pozo se ha secado. Es posible que esta sea la última lágrima que Negan le verá derramar. Siente el extraño impulso de lamerla de su rostro.

Negan nunca ha sido esclavo de sus impulsos. No después de Lucille. Es por eso que, aunque realmente no quiere hacerlo, deja descender el bate.

—Dijo que podía hacerlo —dice un momento antes de que Carl muera. Porque Rick no le ha dicho gran cosa. Sabe que, más tarde, Rick recordará esas exactas palabras. Se preguntará si son ciertas.

No miente, lo hace de un solo golpe.

El muchacho se desploma. Rick no grita. Está quieto.

—Te quiero —le dice, quedamente, al muchacho manchado de sangre en el suelo. Es un momento privado, íntimo.

Luego termina y Rick está situando sus manos frente a él. Negan casi se siente tentado a no hacerlo. Pero es por misericordia, y lo sabe —sabe que nadie más, excepto Rick y él, lo verá de esta forma— y esta es toda la misericordia que puede permitirse.

Negan le está ofreciendo una distracción de su hijo muerto, una forma de enfocar su propio odio y pena. Una forma de sobrevivir bajo su mando.

El primer golpe húmedo —Lucille aún está cubierta con la sangre de Carl— no le causa ninguna reacción. Es por el shock, puro y simple shock. Negan golpea hasta que la masa de carne destrozada es irreconocible. Rick se desmaya, de bruces, antes de terminar con la segunda mano.

Ahora Alexandría le pertenece a los Salvadores. No hay motivo para marcharse.

Negan reclama una casa tan lejos como es posible del antiguo hogar feliz de Rick. Hace que lleven al hombre hasta ella y que levanten sus piernas hasta que llegue el doctor.

El doctor sujeta la carne destrozada y la corta hasta que todo se ve bien.

Tardan hasta el anochecer quitando todos los cuerpos de las calles.

Rick tarda más tiempo en despertar.

* * *

El hombre apenas es humano. Suena más como un animal, herido o moribundo. Está gritando y es solo cuando Negan se acerca, pone una mano herméticamente sobre su boca y le susurra quedamente al oído que se detiene.

Los Salvadores, idiotas que son, piensan que es porque no tiene manos.

Carl no hubiera querido que Rick fuera débil, y Negan simplemente le ha transmitido el mensaje.

Rick se abalanza sobre él. Muñones ensangrentados por la presión de sus golpes. Negan ríe como si fuese él quien hubiese enloquecido. Deja que el hombre le patee, le escupa y le golpee por un minuto y después vuelve a poner a Rick en el suelo. Le saca el aire de un golpe.

Le sujeta con fuerza, violentamente. No es cosa de su imaginación cuando Rick lo acepta simplemente. Está tratando de lastimarse. Negan lo complace. Golpea en la punta en carne viva de un muñón, y tras aquello, le deja un collar de moretones alrededor de la garganta.

Rick usa sus dientes y Negan le tumba de un golpe unos cuantos del lado izquierdo. Se está ahogando con ellos. Negan le da la vuelta y le da un golpe tan fuerte en la espalda que seguramente le dejará más que la huella de su mano. Rick los escupe.

No deja que pierda el conocimiento. Vuelve a voltearlo y le golpea ligeramente el rostro para que no se desmaye. Lo sostiene mientras yacen en el suelo, rostros a unas cuantas pulgadas de distancia. Rick aún sigue luchando. Sin embargo, los pequeños tirones y empujones contra el cuerpo de Negan son intermitentes, como mucho. Sangre brota de sus muñones.

Negan es increíblemente cruel con sus palabras, susurradas a Rick. Tiene que serlo. Rick necesita que sea cruel.

—Me sacrificaste a tu único hijo, Rick. Ni siquiera pudiste esconderlo para mantenerlo a salvo, ¿cierto? Por lo que te importó, debiste ser quien blandiera el bate.

Sus alientos se mezclan y Rick intenta no mirarle a los ojos, pero no puede apartar la mirada. Es como si simplemente no pudiese evitarlo.

—Vas a matarme, ¿eh?

Rick asiente, odio en sus ojos, escupe en el rostro de Negan.

Negan simplemente se ríe, lame la saliva de sus labios.

Es una escena horrible.

* * *

Los Salvadores están todos instalados para el final de la semana. Los pocos alexandrinos que quedan están bajo control. Han sido informados sobre el sistema de puntos, puestos en su lugar. La Cumbre, El Reino —llegaron demasiado tarde, derrotados incluso antes de empezar adecuadamente. Negan les da un respiro, no mata al Rey ni a la Viuda. Las esposas de Negan tienen su propia casa, y no es con Negan. Necesita su espacio, por imposible que parezca —como si semanas antes no hubiese estado ansioso por contacto humano.

Rick permanece bajo su cuidado.

El hombre no le habla. Cada momento despierto lo pasa luchando, Negan lo sostiene contra el suelo mientras Rick se estremece y sisea, escupiendo furioso bajo él. Casi lo ahoga, forzando agua por su garganta. Rick tose, escupe y trata de expulsarla. Negan se sienta cuidadosamente encima de él, le abre la boca, dedos metiéndose deliberadamente en las cavidades desdentadas, y vierte agua. Es violento y el que Rick aspire agua en sus pulmones es una preocupación muy real.

Negan lo hace al menos una vez al día.

Rick se ensucia cuando está inconsciente, y Negan le limpia las primeras veces. Aunque deja de hacerlo al tercer día, quiere que Rick vea después el desastre que ha hecho. Rick, en su locura, ni siquiera lo advierte. Esto hace enfadar a Negan, colérico de una manera en la que ni siquiera está cuando asesina gente. Le arranca la ropa.

—Mira lo sucio que estás, carajo —casi grita. Le golpea la cabeza contra el suelo. Rick, enfurecido, se retuerce. Negan le esparce airadamente una botella de agua. Agarra la destrozada camisa de Rick y limpia la suciedad de su cuerpo meticulosamente. A Rick no parece importarle o notar que Negan está en sus partes más íntimas. Su sentido de auto preservación ha desaparecido por completo.

—Maldito idiota —dice Negan. Sujeta la polla de Rick y la aprieta dolorosamente. No hay un cambio significativo. Rick solo es una gran bola de dolor.

Alimenta a Rick a la fuerza después, al final de la semana. Debe suceder para que no se consuma. Empieza con cosas blandas, como puré de manzana, para que no tenga que masticar. Rick lo escupe. Negan vuelve a poner un poco en la cuchara, como si Rick fuera un bebé. Cuando Rick muerde la cuchara y se rompe un diente, es cuando Negan le sostiene la cabeza con fuerza y le vierte el puré por la garganta.

* * *

Eventualmente, la atención de Negan es requerida en otro lugar. Encuentran una celda y el interés que le brinda es tan breve que puede que la idea nunca haya cruzado por su mente en primer lugar. Los barrotes causan una división. Rick se sentiría seguro tras las rejas.

Pero Rick no está seguro en ningún lugar.

De ningún modo.

Negan lo lleva a la habitación de arriba cuando está inconsciente y lo ata a la cama con una cuerda. Se ríe al salir, insolente y frenético. Contemplar la escena le recuerda a aquellas películas sobre engendros, deformes y hambrientos de carne. Sabe que Rick interpretará bien el papel, sin sus manos, cuando despierte y empiece a sisear y a retorcerse.

Cuando entra en la habitación esa noche, Negan no está seguro de si el hombre ha estado guardando sus fuerzas para él. A Rick le toma hora y media agotarse. Aún se debate contra Negan débilmente —carece de ímpetu, pero es toda la fuerza que Rick puede reunir— cuando están cara a cara, con el aliento de Negan llenando los pulmones de Rick con cada inhalación.

Los ojos de Rick brillan en la oscuridad. Hay sangre en la cama, Negan puede olerla. No le importa dormir sobre ella, siempre y cuando sea la sangre de Rick.

—Déjame contarte la historia de un chico —dice Negan cruelmente—, cuyo padre _no_ le quería. No, señor, ni siquiera cuando decía hacerlo.

Es una larga, larga noche.

* * *

—Te odio. —Son las primeras palabras que salen de la boca de Rick cuando finalmente habla—. Te odio, te odio, te odio, te-odio-te-odio-te-odio.

La letanía es dicha con convicción, pronunciada silenciosamente. Sus labios están a centímetros de distancia unos de otros. Negan está mirando la bonita boca rosa de Rick, donde las palabras cobran vida.

—Bien —le dice él. Por supuesto, Rick debería odiarlo.

La respiración de Rick se fragmenta. Su hiperventilación suena dolorosa, sibilante.

—Lo quise. Lo quise tanto. Mi bebé. Mi bebé. Mi bebé. —Negan le sostiene la mirada. Sus ojos son salvajes, angustiados y amplios. Suena como si quisiera morir.

Por descabellado que parezca, Negan le deja seguir murmurando. Se le queda mirando durante horas.

* * *

Rick deja de luchar durante cada uno de sus momentos despierto después de aquello. El agotamiento irradia de él como una ola de calor en el desierto. No vuelve a hablar. A veces, cuando Negan piensa que Rick tiene que usar el baño, incluso coopera. Deja que Negan le lleve al baño y lo siente.

Tampoco lucha contra él cuando lo baña. Solo se sienta en silencio en la bañera mientras el jabón se friega contra su piel.

Murmura en sus sueños:

«¿Por qué dices eso Carl? —Y—: Cariño, mamá estaría orgullosa».

Dulces, dulces sueños.

Rick ni siquiera sabe que está haciendo aquello.

* * *

Un día, mientras sostiene a Rick contra el suelo —que está farfullando y pateando violentamente debajo de él, escupiendo— Negan comienza endurecerse. Es completamente involuntario. Nada sobre esta situación es excitante. Es por la combinación de intimidad y fricción —poco importa el que Rick esté sonrojado y bonito bajo él porque también está herido, con el alma destrozada, y eso no hace mucho efecto en Lucille 2.0.

Rick lo siente, se mueve contra él.

—Lastímame —le dice—, _lastímame-lastímame-lastímame-lastímame._

Negan se aleja de él, casi sale corriendo. Pero controla sus pasos, sin prisa.

Rick rompe en llanto. Es sobrecogedor. Esto hace que Negan regrese. Se acerca, pero no le toca.

—¿No te dije que iba a hacerte sentir miserable?

* * *

Negan se está cansando de limpiar cada vez el escupitajo en su rostro.

—Rick —le dice, con las manos subiendo para sostener el rostro del hombre—, no me gusta eso y vas a dejar de hacerlo.

Rick escupe de nuevo y aterriza densamente en la barba de Negan. Negan mete sus dedos en las tiernas articulaciones de la mandíbula de Rick, le hace abrir la boca.

—Vamos a ver si te gusta.

La saliva se agrupa en su boca, más precisamente se diluye. Deja que la gota de saliva se deslice lentamente hacia la boca de Rick. Lame sus labios después. Rick intenta escupirla, no lo logra. La expresión de Negan se torna dura, las amenazas no van a funcionar —ya lo sabe.

—¿Crees que a Carl le gustaría verte así? ¿Tragando saliva de otro hombre?

Aquello funciona por un tiempo.

* * *

Rick duerme junto a Negan en su cama. Negan despierta debido a sus ataques unas pocas veces, pero siempre son patéticos y descoordinados, lo único que hacen es hacer que Negan se llene de la sangre de Rick, de su saliva. Esas noches, Negan siempre se voltea con cansancio, le abre la boca a Rick con los dedos y escupe. Siempre están cerca, Negan siempre está invadiendo su espacio personal.

Culpa a su propio cansancio, a su propia torpeza, el cómo sus labios terminan en los de Rick una noche. Escupa chorreando, de Negan a Rick. Es un beso húmedo y turbio. Está a punto de disculparse, pero se detiene porque una disculpa es algo que no puede darle a Rick.

Rick está exhausto, apenas se da cuenta del límite que ha cruzado. Empuja débilmente a Negan, aún luchando.

Negan se asegura de que no haya nada afilado en el dormitorio que Rick pueda meter en su boca.

* * *

Rick está sanando muy lentamente. El doctor está preocupado. Negan no. Si Rick pudiera morir, si su cuerpo le dejara hacerlo, ya estaría muerto. El doctor y Negan son las únicas personas que Rick ve durante meses. Negan se muestra frívolo con el doctor, como si el hombre no le importara. Realmente no importa cómo actúe, el doctor aprieta los labios, siempre, porque sabe cómo sobrevivir.

Hay un rumor rondando en Alexandría: que Negan ha asesinado a Rick y ha usado su cuerpo y sus entrañas para decorar su casa.

Joder si aquello no es cierto.

* * *

Hay un plan, aunque es uno mediocre. Negan realmente no cree que Rick alguna vez será un miembro útil de la sociedad. Las prótesis ni siquiera son el problema. Sería útil como ejemplo —como _mascota_ , siempre detrás de él —eventualmente. Pero Negan no quiere eso para él. No quiere que Rick deje de luchar.

Debería querer eso y lo sabe. Es todo lo que quería antes, pero ahora es discutible porque ya no queda nada que pueda preservarse por su obediencia. La cosa es que, esto es todo lo que queda de Rick.

No quiere que nadie vea a Rick. No quiere ser forzado a una situación en la que tenga que castigarlo públicamente. Peor aún, no quiere que la gente se ría de sus forcejeos, de su débil lucha. No saben ni la mitad de lo que se necesita para ello.

No puede enviar a Rick a otra comunidad, porque hay muchas posibilidades de que los ponga en su contra. No puede enviarlo a las afueras porque es peligroso para un hombre sin manos. Es una situación en la que nadie puede ganar.

Negan siente que debió haberlo sabido incluso antes de matar a Carl, que Rick nunca se iría de su lado. Como un grillete metafórico y literal. La situación continuará así, porque las otras opciones son peores.

Sabe que Judith está en La Cumbre. Con La Viuda Que-Por-Ahora-Se-Está-Comportando. Rick no pregunta por ella, probablemente no quiere llamar su atención, por lo que Negan tampoco la menciona.

La niña se está adaptando bien.

Se rio con él al reconocerlo. Negan quiere que esa sea la última vez que la pequeña lo vea, pero probablemente no suceda así.

* * *

Parece algo trascendental el que Rick haya sanado lo suficiente como para que puedan quitarle las vendas. La piel allí es arrugada y cicatrizada, rosa y fresca. Rick sigue peleando, sigue escupiendo. Ahora es casi una rutina la forma en que Negan se inclina, abre su boca y hace que el hombre trague su saliva. Procura que sus labios no se toquen.

No puede negar que algunos días se acerca tanto como puede. Labios separados por escasos milímetros. Ojos fijos en los de Rick. Es íntimo, casi erótico. Pero sus labios no se tocan de nuevo, se asegura de ello.

* * *

Tarda tanto tiempo en ocurrir que Negan casi no puede creerlo cuando sucede. Rick finalmente toma agua por su propia voluntad, al igual que su comida. Incluso interrumpe su lucha constante y aparta la mirada cuando necesita ir al baño. Es algo bueno.

Será más fácil con su cooperación, ahora que Negan no necesita preocuparse por las necesidades de Rick en cada momento del día.

Es más fácil.

Caen en una especie de patrón. Negan no siempre está ahí y en ocasiones al llegar a casa encuentra un desastre. A veces Rick se ensucia, total o parcialmente, y otras veces se golpea contra vidrios u otras cosas afiladas.

A pesar de lo que Rick cree, Negan en realidad está tratando de mejorar las vidas de su gente. Que es más de lo que razonablemente podría esperarse de él, dado que ya no son la distracción que alguna vez solían ser. Que apenas son necesarios.

La distracción —el corazón de sus necesidades humanas— ese es Rick.

Incluso se sorprende cuando se cruza con sus esposas. Es como si se hubiera olvidado de ellas. Sherry está sonriendo ampliamente en el porche, Amber está riendo. Las otras están reunidas en la cocina, puede verlas por la ventana. No lo necesitan, siempre ha sido al contrario, y lo sabe.

Sabe lo que esto significa al no sentir la pérdida, el rechazo, o nada en absoluto.

* * *

La Viuda hace un movimiento, pero es uno que Negan no esperaba. Había estado esperando un derramamiento de sangre, un golpe. En lugar de ello, la mujer se sienta tranquilamente en la mesa frente a él y negocia. Los alimentos y provisiones para los Salvadores —la totalidad de los tributos de La Cumbre— serán destruidos. Sus propuestas son razonables. Ni siquiera menciona la libertad de La Cumbre, en lugar de ello, propone fijar una parte para negociar abiertamente, proyectos comunitarios, La Cumbre y los Salvadores por su cuenta.

Por supuesto que es una de los de Rick. Inteligente, valiente y sin respeto por su propia vida. Así se lo hace saber.

Sus ojos se endurecen ante la mención de Rick. Negan solo puede suponer que habría reaccionado igual de mencionarle a su esposo.

Acepta. Le dice que necesitarán el doble de tributo y se sorprende cuando ella no discute. Como líder, está claro que la mujer sabe lo que significa no parecer débil.

Le dice que no puede ver a Rick y ella palidece.

—Como si fueras a darnos un cuerpo que enterrar —dice ella.

—¿Qué? ¿Quieres una puta tumba para sus manos? —Se burla. Sin embargo, aquello es falso, porque las manos de Rick sí tienen una tumba, están con su hijo.

Su mano vuela hasta su boca, conmocionada.

—Está vivo —dice ella débilmente, algo parecido al horror al comprenderlo.

—No será para siempre —le dice Negan, porque no necesita que pierda la cabeza por esto—. Puedes verlo cuando esté mejor.

Negan sabe que la mujer no verá a Rick en mucho tiempo.

* * *

La destreza de Rick no está mejorando. Es porque no lo intenta.

—¿Cómo vas a matarme —le pregunta Negan cruelmente para incitarlo—, cuando ni siquiera puedes limpiarte bien el culo?

No usa a Carl esta vez. Ya no tortura a Rick al mencionarlo. Desde hace un tiempo se dio cuenta de que ha _perdonado_ a Rick por obligarle a matarlo. No es estúpido, se da cuenta de que esto es completamente jodido. Tal vez por eso Rick nunca se dará cuenta de ello.

Rick mejora un poco usando sus muñones después de aquello. Aún no pone tanto esfuerzo como Negan desearía que lo hiciera. Rick, se da cuenta Negan, hace un buen trabajo fingiendo que el resto de sus brazos no existen, como si hubiesen sido amputados de raíz.

* * *

—No pude hacerlo —dice Negan una noche, Rick lucha intermitentemente a su lado, es una de las mejores noches que Rick aún se puede permitir. Negan está seguro de que se le está volviendo cada vez más difícil hacerlo—. Debí haberte matado.

Aun así, no es como si la muerte de Carl no hubiera sido inevitable, después de aquello. Rick parece no haberle escuchado.

—No pude hacerlo aquella primera noche. Tus malditos ojos. Tan rotos después. Duros como los míos. Te reconocí, sabes.

Había reglas sociales que debían seguirse, o todo se desmoronaría.

—Aunque eran bonitos —continúa— unos ojos muy bonitos.

* * *

Rick empieza y se detiene de golpe. Es inevitable. Su instinto de supervivencia se impone cada vez. Tarde o temprano, la extenuación tenía que apagar su espíritu combativo.

Aun así, transcurren aproximadamente nueve meses antes de que Negan pueda recostarse junto a él y hacer que Rick más o menos se acurruque a su lado. Siempre es en el contexto de una pelea. Pero esos días, advierte Negan, Rick no lucha demasiado.

Pasa otro mes y la bonita boca de Rick está abierta y preparada, antes de que Negan incluso ponga sus dedos en el pliegue de su mandíbula. Negan lo sabe, es como si Rick le escupiera solo para acercársele.

* * *

Lo atribuye al hecho de que Rick es tan silencioso, tan parecido a una piedra, que la mayoría de las veces, Negan se encuentra balbuceando en el espacio negativo que hay entre ambos en la noche, palabras ocultas en la oscuridad.

Establece un plan de cinco años. De diez. Es un poco más generoso que antes. Le pesa que Carl muriera por absolutamente nada. En cierto modo, no quiere que Rick lo sienta de esta manera. Quiere que se aferre tercamente a su ideología. Libertad o muerte, el estilo americano.

Seguridad sobre libertad, el estilo de Negan.

Es sorprendente cuando una noche Rick le responde.

Negan está diseñando una estrategia de obediencia para manadas como los Lobos. Gente estropeada, violenta y arruinada.

—No los dominarás. Prefieren morir antes que vivir bajo tu yugo —escupe Rick, el escupitajo es completamente intencional. Negan lo jala suavemente y le abre la boca, escupe mecánicamente —distraídamente. Piensa que Rick se está proyectando en ellos. Sin embargo, procura pensar en sus palabras.

Rick no tiene nada en común con aquellos monstruos, sin importar lo que esté insinuando. Es _jodidamente_ sorprendente que Negan incluso esté implementando un plan para rehabilitarlos. Magnánimamente, Negan no lo menciona. Rick finge no estar esperando su respuesta.

—La libertad viene del sacrificio y el derramamiento de sangre, lo sabes Rick. Tal vez ellos puedan ayudarte a cubrir la cuota.

* * *

Rick se está dando cuenta de su jueguito. Es obvio por la forma en que una ola de nuevo dolor se desata en sus ojos.

No es que Negan esté convirtiendo a Carl en un mártir. El nombre no cruza sus labios, incluso aunque es un nombre en el que ambos piensan todos los días. La conclusión, supone Negan, es que siempre se preocupó más por el bienestar de Rick que por el bienestar de un muchacho de quince años. Pensar en el chico, tan parecido a su padre y tan joven —cabello revuelto y sombrero de sheriff— hace que le duela el pecho.

Negan no está seguro de en qué momento se volvió obvio que está usando todo, aunque ilógicamente, para absolver a Rick de su culpa. Dolor y humillación para distraerlo, palabras francas y crueles para incitarlo, para hacer que se centre en lo cruel que es Negan, en cuánto debe estar mintiendo.

Rick _odia_ aquello. Saberlo le enfurece.

Sin embargo, al final, Rick debe saber que fue Negan quien blandió el bate.

* * *

Lo maté, porque no fui capaz de matarte —esas son las palabras que Negan no pronuncia.

* * *

Transcurre un año antes de que Rick finalmente pueda cumplir su promesa, en parte. El cuchillo no se clava muy profundo. No letalmente, aun así Rick palidece, está temblando. Negan extrae el cuchillo. Los muñones de Rick se presionan contra la herida, después con más firmeza.

A Negan le toma un minuto comprender que está tratando de ejercer presión en la herida. Se ríe un poco por esto. Acerca a Rick y lo rodea con sus brazos. Esto sobresalta al hombre, porque Negan nunca antes lo había hecho y emite un débil ruido de preocupación en el fondo de su garganta. Negan respira profundamente en el cabello de Rick.

—Está bien, cariño, no hay problema.

Lágrimas brotan de los ojos de Rick, contenidas.

—Lo conseguirás la próxima vez —le calma Negan. Rick se estremece contra él. Negan deja que su sangre se derrame entre ambos.

* * *

Después de aquello, todo se torna jodidamente familiar. Negan lo hace todo —cocinar, limpiar y lavar la ropa. Rick ha empezado a bañarse él solo. Ya no suele necesitar demasiada ayuda. Cuando la comida es sencilla, Rick incluso puede comerla él mismo.

Negan lo observa mientras come una manzana. Cómo su cabeza baja a la encimera para llevarla hasta su boca, cómo muerde cautelosamente. Los dientes faltantes en su lado izquierdo crean un lindo espacio, y Negan se alegra de no haberle tumbado los dientes frontales. Rick muerde la manzana, jugo le baja por la barbilla.

Es enfermizo que Negan sienta placer al verlo.

Claramente recuerda a Carl advirtiéndole que se mantenga alejado de su padre.

Quiere decir que no sabe lo que está haciendo, clamar ignorancia, pero no puede. Sabe exactamente lo que está haciendo cuando se dirige hacia Rick, y se acerca más. La boca de Rick se abre mecánicamente. Rosa en su interior, tersa y oliendo a manzanas. Negan la observa mientras se da cuenta que no le ha escupido, que no va a hacerlo. Su boca se cierra lentamente.

Pasa su mano y limpia la barbilla pegajosa de Rick.

* * *

—Nunca te perdonaré por lo que le hiciste a Carl —le dice Rick.

Cuando habla, tan raramente, Negan escucha.

—Bueno —le contesta Negan. Rick se aleja de él, como si algo hubiese quedado resuelto.

* * *

La próxima vez que Rick le escupe, cuando Negan le va a escupir en respuesta, Rick se empuja hacia delante y junta sus labios. La saliva de Negan gotea acuosa entre ambos. Sabe que debería apartarse. Pero no lo hace.

Profundiza el beso, inclina la cabeza de Rick para tener un mejor acceso. Su lengua toca el paladar de la boca del hombre, se empuja entre los orificios dentales vacíos. Sus rostros están sucios de saliva cuando Negan se separa para respirar.

No deja de besar a Rick hasta que ambos caen dormidos hasta la mañana siguiente. Sus labios están doloridos, así que no es de extrañar que los de Rick estén hinchados, rojos y magullados.

Lo toca, y para su sorpresa, Rick le deja hacerlo.

FIN.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, cualquier duda o comentario que tengan respecto a la traducción ya saben que bien recibida será.

En cuanto a los otros fics, no se preocupen, pronto se viene actualización.

Cuídense mucho y gracias por leer.


End file.
